


Spring Apples

by misura



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura





	Spring Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilredridinghood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredridinghood/gifts).



There's a dull, yet somehow sweet ache between her legs that seems to grow worse with every flick of Ravenna's tongue - and if there's a part of her that wants to say _stop_ and _no_ , then there's a much bigger and stronger part of her that wants to bury her hands in Ravenna's hair and keep her firmly in place, right where she is, to demand that Ravenna give her her due as Queen.


End file.
